30 Little Snippets of Time
by Blacksnow132014
Summary: 30 one-shots of Vaniro. Just different moments of their lives. I might take requests, I might not. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Gummy Bears to Repair

**A/N: Hi, so... somehow I stumbled upon this pairing and then I realized that there were practically no stories for these two. I am gonna be the one to change that. So... here we go!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are mentioned, even though I think it would be awesome to have Vanellope and Hiro (and Gogo, maybe Fred) as friends.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Gummy Bears to Repair._

* * *

 _Summary:_

 _Hiro misses Vanellope's race._

* * *

"Do you see him?!" Vanellope jumped up and down, trying to see over her brother's shoulder.

"Nope, sorry Kid." Ralph ruffled the 15 year-old's hair before going over to help Felix with the tires.

Vanellope sighed and fixed her mint-green jumper. She was racing today and she was hoping he would come. She even made sure that his aunt would remind him after giving them the tickets.

"Vanellope, it's almost time." Felix called out. He handed her her gloves and patted her on the back. "You'll do fine —"

"Yeah! Make them eat your dust!" Tamora Calhoun smirked in Vanellope's direction.

Vanellope perked up and a determined glint reached her eyes. "Oh, they will!" She high-fived her sister-in-law and pulled on her goggles and helmet.

"It's time, let's go ya little freak of nature!"

Vanellope climbed in her kart and started it.

"Hey Kid —" Ralph leaned down to her level, a proud smirk on his lips. "Make Taffyta cry, yeah?"

Vanellope shook Ralph's larger hand with her smaller one, "You got it, Hobo."

* * *

She took her spot on the track and scanned the crowd for any sign of his messy hair—to let her know that he _was_ _here_. She caught the eyes of his Aunt Cass, but she just shrugged and sent Vanellope an apologetic look.

"Hey there, _Glitch_! Come to _lose_ the race, haven't you?" A taunting voice came from beside her.

"Actually, _Taffyta_ — I am here to _win_." Vanellope sent the white-blonde a challenging smirk.

"Did you hear that, Rancis, Candlehead? The Glitch thinks she's gonna _win_!" Taffyta had an amused look on her face, she clearly thought the idea of _Vanellope Von Schweetz_ winning a race was impossible. Rancis and Candlehead laughed along to the cruel joke.

Vanellope just rolled her eyes and tightened her gloves.

The speakers let out a loud ringing sound as 'Sour' Bill tapped on the microphone to test it. "Welcome to the Sugar Rush Racing Track." He started in a bored voice.

"Our racers today are _Taffyta Muttonfudge_ , _Rancis Fluggerbutter_ , _Candace 'Candlehead' Morris_ , and _Vanellope Von Schweetz_."

Vanellope could hear the cheers and boos from the crowd, but she didn't really pay attention to it. All she was focusing now was the red light that just turned to yellow.

"Racers, start your karts. Ready, set..."

Yellow went to green.

 _"Go."_

* * *

Hiro couldn't believe his day. First, he woke up late—which caused him to be late to class. That made his professor keep him after class so that he could catch up.

Then, he had to help Gogo with a new project of hers—this time it was on how she could make an old Cadillac go as fast as her bike, _without_ breaking the speed limit.

And now, well... now he sitting in a jail cell at the San Fransokyo Police Department for jay-walking—even though there were no cars at all.

 _"Don't I get a phone call or something?!"_ Hiro said desperately.

"Quiet, Hamada!"

Hiro sighed and sat back down on the bottom wooden bench that made up a make-shift bunk-bed. He slid his hand into his pocket and felt for the small, green ticket. He _had_ to be there, he just had to. He already missed the last two races, he couldn't miss this one.

The 17 year-old leaned his head back against the brick wall, his eyes closed.

 _"Hamada!"_

"Ouch!" Hiro rubbed his now sore head from hitting the top bunk.

"You get a phone call." The police officer opened Hiro's cell and lead the way to the old payphone.

Hiro glared at the policeman before fishing his pockets for a quarter. He shoved the coin in the little slot and quickly dialed a number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Aunt Cass!"

 _"Hiro? Where are you, the race is over."_

Hiro sighed, "Aw, man! Did she win?"

 _"Yes, she did. Now, answer my question. Where are you?"_

"I got arrested."

 _"Hiro Hamda, what did you do?!"_

"I was picked up for jay-walking, but it was only because I wanted to make it to the race! Can you come bail me out?"

 _"Okay, I'm coming."_

Hiro gave a relieved sigh, "Thank you Aunt Cass!" He hung up the phone and let the policeman take him back to his cell.

* * *

Vanellope held her trophy up high over her head, her lips breaking into a large smile.

The crowd gathered around her and cheered.

Vanellope laughed as she saw Taffyta stomp her foot and throw her 3rd place medal on the ground. She let out a little shriek as Ralph picked her up and settled her on his broad shoulders.

"You won! You won, freak! You _won_!"

"I know!" Vanellope hung onto her brother's neck as he was setting her down. She let go and blew her bangs out of her vision.

"Good job, Vanellope!" Felix gave his little sister a side-hug. "You were great out there today!"

"Thanks."

"Alright, Kid. Time to go home." Ralph led Vanellope over to the garage, but she stopped short.

"You go on, I want to get changed first. Here," She handed over her trophy and grabbed her bag before heading over to the public restroom. Vanellope quickly went into one of the stalls and changed into her clothes.

Vanellope came out dressed in her old mint-green hoodie, blue jeans, and converse. She quickly tied her hair into her usual ponytail before leaving.

"Oh, look. The Glitch changed into her ratty clothes again. I mean, at least the jumper made her look pleasant enough to look at."

Vanellope sighed and turned to see Taffyta flanked by a smirking Rancis and a giggling Candlehead.

"What do you want, Taffyta?"

"I want what's rightfully _mine_. Duh!" The white-blonde girl simply looked over her nails, a tiny smirk on her painted lips.

"Uhm, I'm sorry Taffyta, but I believe you're mistaken. 'Cause you see... If I remember correctly, _I_ won and _you_ lost."

"No, I don't believe I am mistaken, Vanellope. You see, if you hadn't _cheated_... I would've won."

Vanellope snorted. "Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that." She went to move past them but Taffyta stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"What are you trying say, Glitch?" She snarled, her baby blue eyes narrowing into slits.

"I'm _saying_ that you shouldn't blame other people on your lack of racing skills." She wasn't trying to be mean, Vanellope has always been brutally honest. Taffyta really _was_ not that good of a racer.

Taffyta let out a soft growl, her eyes flaring in anger. "Why you little _bitch_!"

Before Vanellope could say another word, she was pushed to the ground.

That was it.

* * *

"Thanks for coming to get me Aunt Cass." Hiro followed his aunt to her car, making sure not too look her directly in the eyes as he slid into the front seat.

"Uh-huh, you do realize you're grounded, right?"

He sighed, "Yeah, I know." He leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window and closed his eyes.

"You're gonna have to make it up to her, Hiro."

"I know."

"You promised her you would be there."

"I know."

"You broke that promise, and now you have to fix it—"

"I _know_."

"Watch your tone, Hiro Hamada!"

"Sorry." Hiro mumbled.

"You should've seen her out there, Hiro. She was amazing. Finished the 5 laps while the others were on their 2nd or 3rd lap."

A small smile twitched at his mouth as he imagined that. He looked at all of the passing stores, until one caught his eye.

"Aunt Cass, turn around!"

His aunt looked over at him with a look of confusion. "What?"

"Turn around! Please! I need to do something."

* * *

Vanellope sat on one of the old beach chairs, looking over San Fransokyo. Sometimes she would come out on the roof of her and Ralph's apartment building to think. Though most of time, she never had anything to think about.

She raised the bottle of soda to her lips and took a tentative sip. She winced as her lip stung, the fresh cut not fully healed yet.

Vanellope had gotten into a fight with Taffyta. Rancis had tried to step in, but Vanellope punched him in the nose—which was an accident. Candlehead just let out a shriek at the sight of blood.

Taffyta fought like one of those girls that you would see on tv—you know with the slapping and hair pulling. Vanellope used her fists, so Taffyta had gotten the most damage.

Though, Taffyta did get a few good hits in. But that was only because she was wearing a ring on her finger. She managed to bust Vanellope's lip and scratch her under the eye.

Vanellope made Taffyta's nose bleed. She smirked in the memory of Taffyta's whiny voice at how she was getting blood on her new jumper.

Hey, it was all Taffyta's fault anyway.

"Hi."

Vanellope nearly fell out of her seat when she heard his voice behind her. She got up and turned around to face him.

"What do you want, Hiro?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not being there. I—"

"Save it." Vanellope pushed past him to get to the fire escape. She climbed down the ladder and shuffled through her window.

She should have closed and locked the window.

Hiro came in after her, "Vanellope." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Vanellope ignored him and collapsed on her bed with a groan.

"Please let me explain Vanellope."

She rolled her eyes at how desperate he sounded, but she waved her hand for him to continue.

Hiro let out a grateful sigh, "I really tried to be there today, I really did. But I woke up late, and then my professor held me after class. Gogo needed my help with her project and when I was finally able to leave, I tried to hurry to get to the track. I ended up jay-walking and then I was arrested for it and Aunt Cass just bailed me out."

Vanellope scoffed, "Why am I not surprised. Oh, I know why! Because you _always_ get arrested, Hiro!"

"I'm trying to work on that."

"Uh-huh."

"Congrats, by the way. Aunt Cass told me you won."

"Yep, and then I was suspended."

"What?"

"Taffyta started a fight with me and _I_ was blamed for it."

"Are you hurt, do I need to get Baymax?"

"I'm fine. Taffyta's the one with the bloody nose and chipped tooth." Vanellope smirked over in Hiro's direction and he smiled at her back.

"I uh, got ya something." He sat down on the side of the bed and leaned down 'till he was a few inches away from her face.

"What?"

Hiro pulled a bag out of his coat pocket and held it up so Vanellope could see.

"Gummy bears?"

"Yep" Hiro said, popping the 'p'. He tore it open and pulled out an orange one. "Open your mouth."

"Hiro—"

" _Open_ your mouth."

Vanellope sighed and did as she was told (for once).

Hiro dropped the small gummy into her mouth and smirked when she chewed it quickly.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe. I just need one more thing from you."

Hiro's eyebrows furrowed, "huh—" He felt her small hand on the back of his neck and then, before he knew it, he was tugged down and he felt his lips on hers.

Vanellope tugged him closer until he was practically on top of her. She could feel his blush creeping up is neck as he kissed her back.

After a few minutes, Hiro pulled away. His cheeks were red in color, and it only darkened when Vanellope laughed at him.

He threw a gummy bear at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so, that was probably crappy. Oh, well. Hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Read, review, follow. Just don't stalk me.**

 **P.S: If you hadn't guessed by the cover, I pictured Isabelle Fuhrman and Booboo Stewart playing Vanellope and Hiro.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dresses and Tuxes

**A/N: Okay so while there's not many reviews (or any for that matter), I will not give up! I appreciate the favorites and follows and you guys are keeping me goin', so don't give up on me!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Big Hero 6, despite how much I want to. (Sigh) Oh well.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Dresses and Tuxes_

* * *

 _Summary:_

 _On Vanellope's Wedding invitation to Felix and Tamora's wedding, it says 'Plus- one'._

* * *

"Please!"

"No."

 _"Please!"_

"No."

 _"_ _PLEASE!_ "

"Nu-huh."

"Oh— come on! Why not?!" Vanellope huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. He was being ridiculous, it's just her brother's wedding! She doesn't see what the big deal is, all she's really asking is that he would be her date there.

"Because..."

Vanellope raised her eyebrows, _'because'_? What kind of answer is that?! "Because? Because, what?!"

"Uhm..."

"Spit it out, already!"

"Because... I— uhm." Hiro glanced around, trying to figure out an excuse that _won't_ make him sound like an idiot in front of his girlfriend. He briefly saw a passerby in a suit and a light bulb went of in his head. "I don't like to wear tuxes. They are very uncomfortable y'know. Plus, I don't have enough money to rent a tux."

Vanellope stared at him for a long while before shaking her head. "So... you're saying that; the _only_ reason you don't wanna come with _me_ , your _girlfriend_ , to my brother's wedding... is because you can't rent— or wear— a _tux_?"

Hiro winced at his excuse. It sounded good in his head, at first. And then Vanellope pointed it out and he realised _just_ how stupid the excuse was. _Too late now_ , he thought. _"Yes?"_

Vanellope narrowed her eyes at him, studying him for a moment, before finally coming up with an conclusion. Her conclusion involved only three words. One of which describes Hiro perfectly in that moment. "You're an _idiot_."

"I know." Hiro sighed and went back to his earlier task: cleaning the tables.

"You know you can just ask your Aunt Cass, right?"

"I know."

"Then give me the _real_ reason why you don't wanna go."

Hiro sighed again, and this time, he chose to ignore her— despite the warning signnals that were going off in his head.

 _"Hello?_ Anybody in there," She tapped on Hiro's forehead a few times. "Like my _boyfriend,_ perhaps." She added sarcastically.

"Hey— watch it!" Hiro smacked away her hand and rubbed his forehead.

Vanellope gave him a small huff and crossed her arms once more. "Fine, since you won't give me an answer... you're going anyway."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

 _"Vanellope!"_

 _"Hiro!"_ Vanellope copied his whiny tone and gave him an innocent smile when he glared.

"Fine! I'll tell you why I don't wanna go." He ran his hand through his hair before mumbling his answer.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. My ears must be numb." Vanellope smirked and raised a hand to her ear, cupping it as though to hear him clearer.

"Oh, _very funny_." Hiro glared at her before saying his answer again, louder this time. "I don't wanna go because... I know you're brothers and Tamora don't like me."

Vanellope stared at him again, a smug grin forming on her lips. "You're an idiot."

* * *

Hiro sat in one of the chairs, tugging on his tie for what felt like the 80th time that day. The wedding went fine, he made it through the stuffy small church. Sure, he was sweating in this tux, but hey— at least he wasn't receiving death glares from Ralph or Felix, not even from Tamora.

"So, you still think they don't like you— huh?" Vanellope plopped down into the seat beside him, immediately kicking off the heels that came with the dress.

"Yes, I do."

"Are you kidding me?! They've been nothing but nice to you today!"

Hiro shrugged, "They must've been distracted from the wedding."

"Oh— come _on_ , Hiro!" Vanellope started at him with an exasperated look on her face. "They like you, I swear! They're just ridiculously protective of me."

"I know that, but remember when we started dating? When they found out, Ralph threatened to beat me into a pulp and Tamora threatened to shoot me down. And that was only if I touched you the wrong way!"

"Oh, please! Ralph couldn't hurt a fly, you know that! And Tamora said the same thing when I used to date Rancis. I kind wish she _did_ though." Vanellope smirked when Hiro glared at the mention of Rancis.

"Yeah, well... they look pretty capable to hold on to those threats."

Vanellope rolled her eyes and stood up abruptly, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. "Come on." She held out her hand, waiting.

Hiro stared at her hand for a long time. "What?"

"When I asked you to be my date, I kinda expected a dance or two. You have no choice, by the way." She gripped his hand and tugged him out to the dance floor.

"But I don't like dancing!" He whined, though he knew it was no use.

"I don't care, just like I don't care that you don't like tuxes." Vanellope moved his hands to be on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulders.

"But, you don't like dresses!" He stated.

"So? Like I said, I don't care." Vanellope gave him a tiny glare that told Hiro to shut up. "Now, am I gonna have to lead or what?"

Hiro slowly started swaying them to the beat, his shoulders tense. He spotted Ralph, Felix, and Tamora out of the corner of his eye. They glared at him briefly, before giving him a small smile. He wondered why they would do that before he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Vanellope leaning into him.

Hiro smiled and pulled her closer.

* * *

 **A/N: Pretty short, but I think that it was better than the last one. I at least expect 1 review. If you don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3: Caps, Gowns and Cupcake Wars

**A/N: This is based off an idea by one of the reviewers, so... thank you.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and yet my heart aches with the need to have them as my friends or family.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Caps, Gowns and Cupcake Wars_

* * *

 _Summary:_

 _Hiro comes to Vanellope's Highschool Graduation._

* * *

Vanellope opened her closet door, smiling slightly at the plastic covered gown. This was it, she was graduating today. After this, she would be on her way to being the greatest kart racer in all of San Fransokyo.

 _"Vanellope! Let's go!"_

Vanellope sighed, "Hold on, Ralphie!" She took the plastic covering out and threw it on the bed. She quickly pulled on her boots and grabbed her class ring. Even though they were poor and barely making rent, Ralph had made sure that his little sister had her own class ring.

 _"Vanellope!"_

Vanellope quickly grabbed the covering and ran out of her room, running into Ralph's large form. "Woah, big guy! You almost knocked me down!"

"Yeah well, _you_ ran into _me_. Now, let's go before we're late!"

* * *

Vanellope stood anxiously in line, her heart steadily racing faster as the line got shorter. Honestly, Vanellope didn't _really_ know what to do after she got out of Highschool: she had to be at least 21 before she could enter an official race.

So, what was she gonna do in the next 4 years? Was she still gonna live with Ralph? Ralph needs all the help he can get on the rent, so her staying with him is a possibility. But, where was she gonna get a job? After getting fired from her last job, no one seemed to want her. Maybe Cass would hire her? She'd have to ask.

Vanellope was so caught up with her worries of the future that she didn't hear her name being called the first time. Though she did hear the Principal clear his throat before he said the name again.

 _"Vanellope Von Schweetz."_

Vanellope felt the person behind her shove her up the stairs and she stumbled. Her face went red at the bits of laughter she heard from the audience as she shuffled over to the Principal. She quickly took her diploma and shook the Principal's hand.

 _"Yeah, go Vanellope! Woo-woo-woo!"_

Vanellope quickly turned her head to see that it was Fred who shouted out. She quickly looked down the row he sat in, only to find that all of Tadashi and Hiro's friends had came; including their Aunt Cass and themselves. She waved briefly at Hiro and then quickly walked off stage.

As soon as Vanellope sat down, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "What?"

"I think that _those guys_ want your attention."

Vanellope looked over to where they were pointing to see Fred and Honey Lemon waving his hands wildly in the air, despite Hiro and Wasabi's attempt to stop them. When they realized they had her attention, Fred and Honey held up a sign that said: 'Congrats Grad' in big, bold red letters.

* * *

"Just one more picture!" Honey insisted.

Vanellope sighed and smiled once more, holding up her diploma, only this time she held it up-side-down.

"Perfect!" Honey squealed. "This is _so_ going on my blog!"

"No— it's not." Gogo quickly took the phone away from her before she could hit 'send'.

Vanellope smiled in relief and plopped down on the couch. They were in the Hamada's apartment, celebrating the fact that Vanellope was no longer in Highschool. Sure, Vanellope knew about the celebration, she just didn't expect _this_. It wasn't that there were a lot of people, Vanellope didn't have many friends anyway. It's just, she didn't expect them to put a lot of effort just to make a small party for her.

"Hey, what's up?" Tadashi sat himself down next to her and took a bite out of his cupcake.

"I'm _tired_..." Vanellope hooked her arm into his and leaned on him, making herself comfortable.

Tadashi chuckled. "I see that. Do I want to know _why_ you're tired?"

"No." Vanellope leaned into him more and sighed comfortably. Tadashi makes a _really_ nice pillow.

"Uhm. Why am I seeing _my_ girlfriend on my _brother's_ arm?"

Vanellope opened one eye to see Hiro standing in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest. " 'Cause _he's_ a better pillow than _you_ ever were."

Tadashi smirked and rested his head over Vanellope's. " _That_ , and we've been secretly in love." He fluttered his eyes at his little brother.

"Just for that, I'm telling Gogo you said that." Hiro took in a teasing deep breath, as if he was getting ready to shout something to the world. "Gogo—"

Tadashi clamped a hand over Hiro's mouth, "Shh!" He then walked over to a confused looking Gogo, leaving the young couple alone for the moment.

 _"Well,"_ Vanellope stood up and straightened out her skirt. "I'mma go down into the kitchen and fix me up a cupcake with _my_ icing."

"Hey— wait up!" Hiro opened up the door for her and the two made their way down stairs.

* * *

Vanellope stared intently at the vanilla cupcake as she squeezed the tube. She made sure that the green swirl was nice and big, and that it didn't spill over or anything. With a satisfied smirk, she replaced the top of her tube of icing and put it back in the fridge.

Hiro snorted as he carelessly squeezed his own tube of icing, the white swirl soon turning into an overflowing mess. There was a reason Aunt Cass would only have him at the cash register and taking orders. "Perfectionist." He muttered.

"Excuse me, but there's a difference between wantin' your food right, and being a perfectionist." Vanellope smirked, "And anyway," she gestured between his mess of a cupcake and her work of art cupcake. " _My_ cupcake will actually end up being eaten, and not on the floor like _yours_ will be when you accidentally slip or something."

Hiro meant to prove her wrong, but the cupcake in his hand wanted to prove her right. It did end up on the floor, and now Hiro has to clean it up. He sent her a glare as he was mopping his mess up.

Vanellope laughed and brought her cupcake to her lips, "Now, I _know_ you don't wanna hear me say _'I told you so'_. So, I won't."

Hiro stared at her for a moment, wondering what she's gonna do next.

Vanellope smirked, "I told _ya_ so." She then promptly took a bite of her cupcake.

Hiro scrunched his nose at her in irritation. Before she could take another bite, Hiro quickly shoved the cupcake on her face, smearing the mint flavored icing all over her lips and nose. He had to lean on the mop itself to keep from falling over in laughter.

Vanellope watched in shock. It was all in slow motion for her as she watched her precious cupcake hit the floor. Her hazel eyes narrowed on the boy in front of her and picked up the tube of icing that Hiro left out. "You ruined my cupcake. _This is war!_ "

 _"Aah!"_ Hiro cried out as he felt the cold icing spray him in the face. He quickly grabbed the can of sprinkles and popped it open before throwing the contents out at her.

Vanellope shook the sprinkles out of her hair and snatched up the bag of gummy worms. Tearing it open, she took a whole handful out and got close enough to Hiro that she was able to shove the handful down his pants.

Hiro saw this and he grabbed her around the waist before she could. He lifted her up and ended up having the gummy worms shoved into his mouth instead of his pants. As he chewed quickly, he stumbled backwards and his foot hit the can of sprinkles that had landed on the floor.

Hiro landed on his back with Vanellope landing on top of him. He quickly turned away from Vanellope's direction and coughed up the remaining gummy worms that were trying to choke him.

"Eww... gross." Vanellope smirked down at him when she felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist. She scoffed as Hiro started to rise slightly. "No way! I'm not kissin' you!"

Hiro pouted, "Why not?"

"You just hacked up gummy worms, there's no way I'm kissing ya now that I know where your mouth's been." She moved to get off him but Hiro tightened his arms around her waist and rolled them over.

Hiro looked down at her and noticed that she still had sprinkles in her hair. He gave her a small smile and then set his lips into a pout. "Well, if you won't kiss me— can you do something else for me?"

Vanellope narrowed her eyes at him. "What d'ya want me t'do?" One of her eyebrows rose an inch. "I'm not stripping if _that's_ what ya want." She added.

Hiro rolled his eyes and smiled down at her pulling a key out of his pocket. "Move in with me."

Vanellope's eyes widened, "What?" She hadn't thought of moving in with Hiro, besides— didn't he still live with his Aunt Cass and Tadashi?

Hiro puted once more, "Pretty please?"

"No offense Hiro, but I don't feel comfortable sleepin' next to you while Tadashi is on the other side of the room snoring." Vanellope's eyebrows scrunched together when he laughed. "What?" She demanded.

Hiro wiped the tears out of his eyes, "I rented my own apartment, Van. It's the apartment building across the street. I already moved my stuff in there. I just gotta figure out the bed situation."

Vanellope's eyebrows raised to her hairline, "Sit up."

Hiro immediately followed orders and moved away as she sat up on her own.

"But, what about Ralph?" She sighed. "He might not be able to make rent without me there. Besides, I'm only 17 Hiro. And speaking of Ralph, how're you gonna make him agree to let me move in with you?"

Hiro's grin turned sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck, "I kind of already asked him."

Vanellope narrowed her eyes at him, "You _what_?" She sighed and scrunched her nose out of habit. "I outta smack you."

Hiro chuckled nervously, "He said yes— by the way."

"He did?"

"Yep. So, d'ya think we should just move my bed in, since it's bigger, or should we just move _both_ our beds in, 'cause the apartment _is_ a two-bedroom."

Vanellope smirked, "What makes you think I'mma move in with ya?"

Hiro just shrugged, "Lucky guess?"

Vanellope slid her arms around his neck and tugged him close, "For once, you guessed right." She kissed him firmly on the mouth and pulled him closer, her teeth sinking into his lip softly.

Hiro groaned softly and felt her lips curve into a smirk.

* * *

Hiro and Vanellope woke up the next morning to Aunt Cass' yell.

 _"Hiro Hamada! You better get down here and clean up this kitchen, right_ _now_ _."_

Hiro sighed and got up to go clean up the mess. On his way out the door, he heard Tadashi say:

"You're in for it now."

Vanellope snorted and rolled over to go back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so... that's it. Hope you liked it. Read, review, favorite, like... and could someone** _ **please**_ **teach me how to make gifs. I'm 14, but I need help with it. Pretty please. I promise to make real life Vaniro ones if you help me. I promise.**


End file.
